


In vino feles

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Юмор, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Котики любят Широ, команда любит Пиджа, Пидж любит вино. И котиков.





	In vino feles

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика. Вдохновлено инфографикой http://blog.invisible.ru/wp-content/uploads/invisible.ru-girl-sheme.png

**Совиньон блан с запахом котиков**

  
  
— Отвали.  
  
— Но Пидж!  
  
Лэнс ныл уже минут сорок и крутился на высоком стуле перед кухонным островком. Пидж на это нытьё не вёлся со старшей школы. Иногда почему-то вёлся Ханк.  
  
Но Ханка здесь не было.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Лэнс уронил голову на скрещенные руки и застонал.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
  
— Оставь в покое моих животных, — Пидж закончил раскладывать маслины и сыр на тарелке, поставил её перед Лэнсом, а потом полез в холодильник за вином. — Особенно Грин. Не дам я тебе кошку, чтобы цыпочек цеплять, ты ебанулся вкрай. Грин такого не заслужила.  
  
Будто в знак согласия с его словами, с подоконника раздалось короткое мяуканье. Лэнс потянулся рукой к занавеске, и мяуканье сменилось шипением.  
  
Он боязливо отдёрнул пальцы и опять вздохнул.  
  
— Прям как Кит. Я вот не заслужил, чтобы Грин меня так ненавидела. Давай помогу.  
  
Пидж злобно зыркнул поверх очков, вкручивая штопор.  
  
— Не думай даже.  
  
— Киту ты разрешаешь помогать!  
  
— Ага, я же люблю его больше, чем тебя. Все любят Кита больше, чем тебя.  
  
Лэнс прищурился, отклоняясь назад.  
  
— Ты просто говоришь гадости, чтобы я проникся. Только я не понимаю, чем.  
  
Пидж что-то пробормотал неразборчиво.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ничего! — Пидж с хлопком вынул пробку. — Бокалы неси.  
  
Лэнс нахмурился и слез со стула, чтобы открыть шкафчик прямо над головой Пиджа. Следом он звонко поставил бокалы на стол.  
  
— Принёс.  
  
— Молодец. А теперь давай помолчим немного. Ты в курсе вообще, что тебе собственный трёп думать мешает?  
  
Лэнс злобно зыркнул Пиджу в затылок. Пидж предсказуемо даже не замедлился.  
  
Лэнс послушно вернулся к островку и сел, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.  
  
Молчать с Пиджем было одновременно очень уютно и немного страшно — мысли и правда начинали биться о стенки черепа изнутри. Слав запрыгнул на соседний стул, и навязчивый зуд в затылке пропал. Остался в груди, но это он умел игнорировать.  
  
— Эй, приятель, — протянул он руку к коту. Слав презрительно её обнюхал и снова смылся. Лэнс тоскливо вздохнул, опуская взгляд. А потом заулыбался. — О, сыр.  
  
Пидж закатил глаза.  
  


**Красное из Африки**

  
  
— Да пошёл он.  
  
— А ты не дуйся.  
  
— Не дуюсь я.  
  
Кит мрачно катал винную пробку по столу. Слав сидел рядом и смотрел на процесс, не отрываясь, явно видя потенциальную добычу. С учётом того, что ничего предпринимать для её поимки он не планировал, Кит за свою игрушку мог не переживать.  
  
Пидж вот за него переживал немножечко, пожалуй.  
  
— Признайся уже, — припечатал Пидж, не уточнив, впрочем, кому или в чём. И вылил ему в бокал сразу половину бутылки.  
  
Кит прищурился поверх бокала. Слав мявкнул и плюхнулся на пол, а потом потрусил в гостиную.  
  
— Теперь ты её вообще не получишь! — разочарованно крикнул Кит ему вслед и метко метнул пробку в мусорку. — Нечего носом крутить.  
  
Пидж смотрел на мизансцену с почти естествоиспытательским интересом.  
  
— Не дуешься, значит?  
  
Кит сделал очень громкий глоток.  
  
— Ни капли.  
  
— Тогда сегодня по плану «Коты-аристократы».  
  
Пидж знал, что от этого мультика Кит всегда впадал в необъяснимую меланхолию и выкладывал всё начистоту. Кит явно собрался отмазаться, но аргументов не нашёл, так что пришлось покориться судьбе.  
  
Он поднялся с места и поплёлся в гостиную.  
  
Пидж задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, а потом добавил:  
  
— И если ты и после этого не начнёшь говорить честно, я отправлю тебя посылкой в Тимбукту.  
  
Кит рассмеялся коротко и выпрямил наконец плечи.  
  


**Положи штопор, что ты делаешь?**

  
  
Ханк косился на умирающего в работу Пиджа.  
  
— Не могу больше, — пропыхтел тот невнятно в клавиатуру.  
  
Ханк заинтересованно наклонился к экрану, глядя в окно редактора. Ряд случайных символов рос вполне предсказуемо, пока Пидж мотал головой.  
  
— Ты не начал даже.  
  
— Не. Мо. Гу.  
  
— Тебе выспаться надо.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ханк терпеть не мог, когда Пидж впадал в эту стадию отрицания мира. Он решил проверить, насколько всё плохо.  
  
— Хочешь котика?  
  
— Хочу вина.  
  
— Нет, — теперь уже Ханк уперся рогом. — Нет и нет. Вздремни пару часов и садись за работу.  
  
Он не нанимался вообще-то быть личным мотивационным тренером, но чего не сделаешь ради друзей.  
  
— В этом нет никакого смысла, — уныло протянул Пидж, поднимая голову.  
  
Клавиатура отпечаталась у него на щеке. Ханк вздохнул и поморщился. От отрицания к депрессии — Пиджа кидало по стадиям принятия рандомайзером всякий раз, когда до дедлайна оставались сутки, а проект был по-настоящему скучным.   
  
Пришлось прибегнуть к тяжёлой артиллерии.  
  
— Давай так. Если ты поспишь, я расскажу тебе, у кого из наших друзей сегодня свидание.  
  
— Я и так знаю, — пробубнил Пидж. — У Лэнса. У него всегда свидание, даже если он отравился хот-догом и не выходит из ванной. Смотрит в унитаз и говорит ему, какой он красивый.  
  
— Твоя правда. Но ты не знаешь, у кого  _ещё_  сегодня интересный вечер.  
  
У Пиджа загорелись глаза.  
  
— Неужели…  
  
— Спать.  
  
— Так нечестно!  
  
— Два часа сна, я буду здесь.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
Пидж соскользнул со стула и вздохнул, преувеличенно громко шаркая в сторону спальни. По пути он легко ткнул Ханка кулаком в плечо.  
  
— Ты лучший.  
  
Ханк потрепал Пиджа по волосам.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  


**Ванильное бочковое Шардонне**

  
  
Коты атаковали Широ у самого порога. Он ухитрился не наступить ни на кого, но стекло в бумажном пакете жалобно и опасно звякнуло. Пидж перехватил пакет и уволок добычу в кухню, предоставляя Широ самому решать, кого из котов первым гладить.  
  
Эти пушистые засранцы на поверку были довольно ревнивыми, хотя и ревновали преимущественно Широ.  
  
Он приезжал редко, но для Пиджа вечер находил всегда.  
  
Обычно это квартира Гандерсона становилась пристанищем и маяком для всех друзей, но Широ ухитрялся сам привнести немного света.  
  
— Как ребята? — поинтересовался он, проходя в кухню с Грин на руках.  
  
Кошка смотрела на бегущих по пятам за Широ собратьев с выражением чувства собственного превосходства на морде. Пидж фыркнул, глядя на это королевское высочество. Грин злобно посмотрела в ответ.  
  
Все коты становились предателями, когда приходил Широ.  
  
— Эй, я тебя кормлю, между прочим, — укорил её Пидж. — Да ничего, ты знаешь. Ханк сменил мастерскую и вроде рад этому, Лэнс продолжает делать вид, что учится. Кит — Кит. Всё, как обычно.  
  
— Если бы про Кита ты что-то другое сказал, я бы удивился, — рассмеялся Широ. — Здорово, что все в порядке.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, — хмыкнул Пидж, — как раз у него жизнь несколько изменилась за последнее время.  
  
— А у Лэнса? — улыбнулся Широ, отпуская кошку на пол.  
  
— А он по-прежнему придурок.  
  
— Пидж!  
  
Голос Широ звучал укоризненно, но глаза смеялись.  
  
У Пиджа завибрировал телефон, и он отдал штопор Широ, чтобы просмотреть сообщение. Потом ухмыльнулся и повернул дисплей к нему.  
  
Широ тепло улыбнулся, но прокомментировать не успел — Слав наконец решился прыгнуть со стула к нему на плечи. Пидж быстро сделал фото и бросил в ответ на то, которое ему прислал Лэнс. Приписал: «Смотритесь почти как эти двое, только придурковатые».  
  
Широ, глядя на его довольную улыбку, только вздохнул:  
  
— Точно какую-то гадость написал.  
  
Пидж не ответил — телефон зажужжал снова.  
  
«Тоже любим тебя».

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрации](http://timmy-fiasco.tumblr.com/post/166513360760) от котика timmy failure :3


End file.
